Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the flow measurement of gaseous fluids using electronic microsensors and, more particularly, addresses the problems associated with protecting directly exposed microsensors themselves without sacrificing microsensor sensitivity by providing a metering channel entry design that avoids damage due to debris and particulate matter carried by the flowing stream of interest. The system further avoids devices that clog easily and involves but a relatively low pressure drop for the achieved sensitivity to flow. The invention also reduces noise errors normally associated with fluid flow measuring devices occasioned by turbulent flow or with respect to proximate upstream and downstream interfering pipe fittings such as valves, elbows and the like in the distribution system.